


A Friendly Reminder

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Autistic Character, Gen, Medication, Slice of Life, autistic poe dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB and Poe have a system to help him remember his medication without letting everyone know about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Reminder

Sometimes Poe forgot. That was okay, organics forgot things sometimes. BB-8 understood that with everything going on that sometimes these things would happen. They also knew however that this was important and Poe couldn’t risk forgetting too much. But how could they remind him when he was around others without embarrassing him or announcing it to the world?

The idea came to the little droid one night just before they were about to go into sleep mode. They gasped and perked up, chirping and beeping in excitement until Poe finally woke up to acknowledge them. Excitedly they told Poe about their idea and the pilot had smiled drowsily, nodding his head before promptly falling back asleep.

* * *

He was in the middle of going over battle plans with Jessika when BB rolled by, playing a familiar tune as they passed. Poe stopped, clearing his throat as he stepped away from the hologram. “I’ll be right back,” he assured everyone before slipping away, following after his droid. 

The pair stopped once they were out of sight and hearing and BB chirped happily, looking up at Poe.

Poe smiled, nodding his head as the droid opened a small panel, revealing a single capsule inside. He bent down to take it, slipping it onto his tongue as the droid produced a small cup of water to help him swallow it. “This was a good idea,” he said.

BB-8 twirled around the pilot, beeping in pride that their idea had worked so well.


End file.
